


He's Taken

by storyofmine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, harry is annoyed, louis is just a stranger harry met in the bathroom, louis is kind of annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofmine/pseuds/storyofmine
Summary: Harry's in a club when the guy he met in the bathroom a few minutes ago joins him at the bar and tells him about this other guy who's badly dancing on the dance floor and thinks Harry is really cute.





	He's Taken

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet for your thursday afternoon entertainment.
> 
> Based on a post on Tumblr but I lost the link. If somebody finds a prompt - which sounds like a summary of this story - let me know and I'll add the link. Also, if you've got a prompt you want me to write, let me know.

Harry didn’t know how he ended up on this party. An hour ago - maybe two, he‘s not too sure anymore - he was at home, chiling on his couch while some Rom Com played on TV.

Well, he actually knew how he ended up in between sweaty and drunk strangers who ‘accidentally’ touched his butt on more than one occasion. He wasn’t too happy about it but in the end, he knew he couldn’t say no to those blue eyes and thanks to the alcohol he had already consumed, the situation didn’t seem as bad as it did when he arrived.

He stood at the bar right then, slowly sipping his drink while his eyes scanned the room, looking for one particular person. The last time he saw him, he was suspiciously eyeing the guitar and Harry feared the moment the police’d come to arrest the person he came with for stealing the incredibly expensive looking guitar.

But since then, Harry had no idea where the other one was.

He was about to take another sip, when somebody wrapped his arm around his shoulder, which made Harry jump about three feet high. Laying his hand above his heart, he turned around to see who the f*ck was trying to kill him.

Turned out it was the guy, Louis, Harry met in the bathroom a few minutes ago. Deeming the situation safe, Harry managed a small smile which the mischievous-looking man mirrored.

“Hey... Harry was it, right?” Louis said loudly - if because of the loud music or because he was heavily drunk, Harry didn’t know.

Harry’s smile became forced. He didn’t like anyone else’s sweat on him, especially if that person was as drunk as that guy seemed to be. Well, he didn’t mind if it was someone else - someone he was trying to find in this mess of people.

“That’s me. What’s up?” was his response. He tried hard to not let the distaste be heard in his voice.

Louis grinned stupidly. “I just met this blond guy on the dance floor. Really funny. Irish as well. Had some dance moves... I think I’m a bit jealous.”

Harry raised his eyebrow. That sounded like-

“Anyway,” Louis continued, cutting off Harry’s stream of thoughts. “I was dancing a bit. With him. Neil or something. Forgot his name. And told him about you. Because we met in the bathroom, right? Told him you’re pretty handsome, about your locks and everything. Noel said he likes locks and said his ex has locks. So I said “I show you the lock man” and looked for you. Here you are, Harry. Noel said- wait. He said...” Louis thought about it for a second while Harry grinned. He knew who Louis was talking about already.

“He said he thinks you’re really cute. Wait, there he is. That blond guy over there. The one who’s breakdancing.”

Harry laughed. “He’s not breakdancing, Louis. He just fell, probably tripped over his own feet. Clumsy one.” It was indeed Niall.

Louis frowned in confusion. “You sure? Looks pretty sick if you’d ask me. Anyway. He thinks you’re cute.”

With sparkling eyes, Harry turned back to Louis and smiled proudly. “I would hope so! We’re married,” he explained and held up his ring finger to show off his golden ring.

Louis’ eyes widened in shock while studying the expensive-looking band. “Man, congrats, man. I’m even more jealous.”

“Hey, he’s taken,” exclaimed Harry and hit Louis’ shoulder in a friendly manner.

Louis chuckled. “Why did Noel say his ex has locks?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Firstly, it’s Niall. Secondly, it’s supposed to be a joke. We were boyfriends but because I’m his husband now, he likes to say I’m also his ex boyfriend.”

“Smart one,” Louis said amazed, proving how very drunk he was. “Mind if I join some time?”

Harry spluttered and glared at the stranger he knew for about 10 minutes in total. “You’re way too drunk, dude. Get some sleep or talk to someone else. I’d love to go to my husband now. Thank you for this lovely conversation -not.” With thise words, Harry turned around and walked to Niall who was still trying to impress the people that were watching him trying to dance.

The “Think about it” Louis shouted after him, got ignored. The only one that mattered right now just spotted him and threw his hands in the air while also shouting an excited:

“Hazza!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my stories on Wattpad (xstoryofminex) and Tumblr (xstoryofminex.tumblr.com) as well :)


End file.
